The present invention relates to devices for hindering the theft of relatively small, but expensive pieces of equipment.
Computers have evolved from large, expensive machines used only by a few, to relatively small, portable, handheld machines which are usable by many. Nowadays, more and more of the computers and portable devices are in the form of laptops, tablets, mobile telephones and the like, all of which pack significant processing power and are capable of performing tasks and store information which, decades ago, required a roomful of computers. At the same time, these highly portable electronic devices carry a steep price tag, on the order of several hundreds of dollars for a device such as the Apple iPhone™ smartphone and similar devices.
A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of these portable devices and the common expedient has been to provide these devices with a security slot through which a locking element of a lock can be passed and which lock is also provided with a long cable of a few feet that has a loop at the end and which enables the highly portable mobile devices to be tethered to an immovable object.
The art of computer security has improved tremendously over the years and a large body of prior art documents including issued patents have become available. Representative prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,820,127; 8,739,583; 8,307,675; 7,562,547; 7,549,308; 7,441,426; 7,249,474; 7,201,029; 7,028,513; and 6,244,082. The entire contents of the aforementioned list of patents are incorporated by reference herein.
The instant inventor has come to the realization that further improvements can be obtained to solve a remaining, vexing, unsolved problem. The sizes of computing have become ever smaller. Mobile phones are on the order of about 10 millimeters thick and just a few centimeters in width and length. Consequently, the locks have become smaller and the cables by which these devices are tethered to immovable objects have become thinner. The ever continuing quest to reduce the sizes has also resulted the walls of these portable devices becoming quite thin. Therefore, the security slots which are defined in very thin walls, often made of plastic, have been weakened and this has enabled removing the lock with a strong hand pull or by twisting it, breaking the outer wall of the computing device without undermining its functionality.